


You're My Treasure

by AutumnIsTheQueen



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is killing Dipper, Bruno Marz, Dancing, Dipper is dying, Grocery Store, M/M, top 40 hits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnIsTheQueen/pseuds/AutumnIsTheQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill loves the top 40. But who doesn't?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3 o'clock in the morning. I have nothing better to do.

Dipper glared at Bill as he grooves out to the music in the grocery store.

 

 It wasn’t even that good, it was only top 40 hits, but Bill acted like it was freaking something the jam gods had sent from the heaven above.

 

 Bill started to get down low on the floor when the song had said something about going low, and Dipper almost died.

 

 “Bill. Stop.” Dipper growled as he noticed a little girl staring at Bill.

 

Bill let out a laugh and ignored him, keeping his jam session going.

 

Dipper bit tongue as he started to feel his eye twitch. All he wanted to do was go to a simple trip to the grocery store, but no. Bill had to make it a freaking night club.

 

_Gimme your, gimme your, gimme your attention baby._

Oh. My. God.

 

_I gotta tell you a little something about yourself._

Bill started to dance harder,and looked Dipper straight into the eyes.

 

_You’re wonderful, flawless, ooh you’re a sexy lady._

Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose as Bill started to point at him. He sent a death glare towards Bill as he strutted down the cereal ail in tune of the song.

 

_But you walk around like you wanna be someone else._

“I do wanna be someone else! But not for the reason your talking about!” Dipper yelled to the song grabbing Captain Crunch and Coco Puffs as he finished walking down the ail.

 

_(Oh whoa-oh-oh) I know that you don’t know it, but you're fine, so fine. (Fine m, so fine)_

Bill started to grind his back against Dipper’s arm, wiggling his eye brows with a smirk on his face.

 

_(Oh whoa-oh-oh) Oh girl, I’m gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine. (Mine, oh mine)_

Dipper walked down the veggie ail, ignoring Bill small hip thrusting towards him. Dipper angrily grabbed salad vegetables and a cucumber, watching Bill’s eye brow wiggles intensify.

 

_Treasure, that is what you are._

_Honey, you're my golden star._

_You know you can make my wish come true._

_If you let me treasure you._

_If you let me treasure you._

Dipper quickly made his way to the check out point, covering the corner of his right eye, trying to block Bill from his whole being.

 

_Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl you should be smiling._

Dipper had already power walked out of the store before Bill could finish the dance for the rest of the song.

 

“Bill. At this exact moment. I hate you with my entire being.” Bill only cackled.


End file.
